The Due Date
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Yugi gets the surprise of his life when he finds out he's expecting a child... the only problem is, he's a guy! So, what's going to happen to him and all of his friends as the due date only gets closer and closer? Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: So... I've been talking about this story for almost 2 years with my friends and couldn't figure out a beginning...

Rini: She tried. Multiple times. And failed. I laughed.

MBP: That's because you're mean! Anyways, I own nothing. Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Things had been going pretty good for Yugi. He was still a little insecure about some things, but he had his friends to help him gain confidence, and a boyfriend who certainly helped in that regard.

Yugi still couldn't believe his luck when it came to romance. He didn't have any vindictive exes –though not dating before probably had something to do with that. Plus, his first boyfriend was considerate, funny, experienced…

Yes, Yugi could say with certainty that Yami was _very_ experienced.

Still, something hadn't been quite right lately. Socially, he was fine; Yugi never fought with his friends if he could help it, so nothing was wrong there. His grades hadn't gotten any worse; actually, they'd improved slightly since Yami started tutoring him. When it came to his family, nothing had changed. Still lived with Grandpa, while his parents were goodness-knows-where using some mysterious cash fund they had.

He had just been so tired lately! It was odd, because he got plenty of sleep, but he just hadn't been able to stay awake. All too often, Yugi found himself dozing off before the sun set, long before he ever went to bed.

Plus, he'd had some problems eating lately. It wasn't too often, but sometimes he'd come downstairs for breakfast and get nauseas right away. He'd even throw up at those times, unable to eat anything.

And the hamburgers! They were his favorite, out of anything in the whole world, and Yugi just hadn't been able to get near them without hurling chunks. Obviously something was wrong.

Therefore, Yugi had made an appointment with the doctor to figure out exactly what was wrong with him. He hadn't had many medical problems in the past, so he wasn't too worried exactly.

_Maybe I should have let Yami_ _stay with me…_ Fidgeting in the waiting room, Yugi didn't like the strange looks the medical workers kept sending his way. With all that whispering, and the sympathetic glances, it had to be something bad, right?

Oh god, was he dying? It would be his luck, to be dying of some horrible disease right after everything seemed to be going right! Of course! He should have known! The universe refused to let him be this happy! Oh god, he was going to die and-

"Yugi Motou?"

-dead dead dead and never do all the things he wanted to do, and-

"Mr. Motou?"

Yugi's eyes were wide as he looked up at the concerned doctor, the panic wiping his name from his mind. How could he remember this man's name, when his death sentence was coming any second now? "Y-yes?"

"Let's talk in the office."

He was dying. How was he supposed to tell Yami? Or Grandpa for that matter? And his friends? He wasn't too worried about his parents; he hadn't seen them in years, but still…

The sanitary smell and cleanliness of the office didn't calm Yugi's nerves at all. How could he be calm at a moment like this? Oh god, he was going to start hyperventilating any minute now…

"Yugi, I need to ask you a question that might make you a little embarrassed…" The doctor didn't seem embarrassed at all as he sat across from the 16-year old boy, fingers linked calmly. "Have you been sexually active?"

Sexually… active? Why would he need to know… oh no. This was all Yami's fault. Yugi was going to die because of Yami! No!

By all that was holy, Yugi was going to take Yami with him if that was the case. He had a STD because of him, and Yugi was going to die and…

Trying to calm down enough to speak, Yugi took a deep breath, blinking hard. "W-what is it? Syphilis? Gonorrhea? It's not AIDS, is it?"

The doctor blinked back, silent for a moment before chuckling. How could he laugh? This was no laughing matter! Before Yugi could say anything, the doctor shook his head and looked at Yugi easily. "No, no, nothing like that! You're not sick at all."

"I'm not?" Yugi stared, his entire body slumping in relief. Well, it was amazing how much panic could exhaust you. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well… I'm not exactly sure how to say this but… your tests… they came back saying… you were pregnant."

Blink. Blink. "What? I'm a boy!" Yugi laughed, sure this was just a mistake. After all, how could he be pregnant? This was obviously just some mistake that could easily be cleared up.

"Yes, well… we just need to do a few more tests… make sure we didn't miss anything that might have hurt you."

That made sense. However, as the doctor kept talking, Yugi protested lightly. "Why do you need a blood and urine sample? Wouldn't one be enough?"

"Normally, but with this last mistake… we just want to be sure." The doctor handed him a small cup and gestured towards one of the doors. "There's a bathroom in there."

Tedious, but after all the panic, Yugi was ready to do anything to just get out of here and finish up. At least this would be something for him and Yami to laugh at later…

()~~()~~()~~()

One week later, Yugi found himself at the doctors again, much more relaxed. The last tests might have been messed up, but he should be getting the right results now. Plus, this time he had some emotional support in the form of Grandpa, so nothing could really shock him.

After an STD scare and a pregnancy mess-up, the universe couldn't throw anything else at him to send his life into chaos.

He was so wrong.

* * *

MBP: So... that's chapter one... Not quite sure how it turned out but my friend was laughing as she read it so...

Rini: She enjoyed your pain as she watched you writing it.

MBP: Shut up.

Rini: But it's more fun to tease you! It's awesome!

MBP: Whatever Rini... please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Gosh, I'm so tired... I've had my niece the past week running me down, my mom and brother had the flu (and if they passed it to me, I swear...), the cable bill wasn't paid so I had no internet or my tv shows, and work wanted to mess with my hours.

Rini: Hey, it can't be that bad...

MBP: You're right. I had a date! That was the highlight of my week. I had a date. With a guy. But that's not important! I'm updating!

Rini: That is very important. Happy you means better update rate.

MBP: Not true! Anyways, before we start ranting at each other, I'll just stop right there and let you get to reading the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Rini: We own nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

How did it even work? How was this even possible? Staring at his hands, content to confine himself to his house with only his grandfather for company, Yugi stared at the test results that just _couldn't_ be right. This just had to be some horrible mistake, again, and nothing was wrong with him.

Still, the doctors wanted to do _more_ tests, which Yugi refused. Why would they even think he would consider it, after they'd messed up all his previous tests so far? No, he wasn't going to panic about this, especially when he didn't know if anything was actually wrong.

Oh, what was he even thinking? Of course he was going to panic, precisely _because_ he didn't know if anything was wrong!

And where was Grandpa anyway? Shouldn't he be here, trying to figure out what was wrong with his only grandchild? This wasn't something Yugi could figure out on his own! This wasn't something he should have to figure out in the first place!

"Yugi." Oh, there he was! More serious than normal, but these circumstances were anything _but_ normal… Was he on the phone? Who could he possibly be talking to? "Your parents are on the phone."

Oh. Well, given the circumstances, calling the absentee parents certainly made sense. Not feeling much of anything –after all, his parents were gone most of his childhood- Yugi took the phone, absently noticing Grandpa leaving the room.

"Hello?"

"Yugi? Hi sweetie!" There was his mom, forever growing higher pitched as she spoke, as if to a young child. "Your grandfather was just talking to us!"

Yes. He knew that, even if he wouldn't say that was stating the obvious. It was Grandpa who handed him the phone and told him who it was. "Ah…"

"Oh, darling, say hi to Yugi! Here's your dad sweetie!"

"Hi Dad…" This is how it always was. Mom starts, Yugi says hi to Dad, then there's some silly chatter in the background as Yugi listens silently through the phone. That's the way it always was, especially as Yugi got older and he stopped wanting to hear about which country his parents had disappeared off to.

"Hello son." Oh look, a reply. Here was something new. His father was continuing to speak. This must be serious. "Heard you were visited the doctor recently."

"Uh… yeah… I did." Silence. It was awkward, and a little disturbing, that he couldn't even talk to his parents about ordinary things, let alone a doctor's visit.

"Tell him we heard about the results!" Yugi could hear his mother in the background, prompting his father to start talking. He should have guessed that Grandpa had told them; it was probably the reason he'd called them in the first place.

"It's just a mistake on the hospital's part," Yugi tried to explain in-between his parent's debate on the other side of the phone. He doubted they heard him, considering they'd very likely placed the phone on the table as they continued their conversation. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

This would probably take a while, so Yugi pulled out his test results for the hundredth time that day and started skimming over them. Really, he should get to know this for the future, if the tests kept coming back saying he was pregnant.

_Really though… I'm a guy! I might look like a little kid, but I am a boy! Why does stupid stuff like this keep happening to me? And people wonder why I need to work on my confidence…_ Sighing quietly, Yugi tossed the tests into a pile on the table, picking up a magazine instead. He wanted to get Yami a present that wasn't handmade for their second anniversary, so he might as well start looking now. Two months wasn't as long as people thought it was…

"…your boyfriend yet?"

Wait, were they actually talking to him? Hoping they hadn't thought he was ignoring them –even though he was- Yugi picked up the phone quickly. "Sorry, couldn't quite hear you… what was that?"

"Oh sweetie, I was just asking if you'd told your boyfriend yet? He must be so excited!"

About what? "Uh… I told him about the mistakes on the results, but…"

"What mistakes?" Was his mom clueless or just didn't get the full story? Funny, Yugi didn't remember his mom being so… ditzy before. She was almost reminding him of Miho.

"Uh… you know… the fact they're saying I'm pregnant?" Yugi said slowly, making it as easy to understand as possible. He could never tell with his parents; they were practically strangers after all.

"Oh, that isn't a mistake! In fact, we were wondering if it would happen, ever since you came out of the closet!" His mother sounded… happy? Why would she sound happy?

Well, of course, it was because she was crazy. No wonder he wasn't travelling with them; it was to keep him away from the insanity. Because males did _not_ get pregnant, no matter what. It wasn't possible, simple as that.

"Mom… I think you're a little… confused…" Be gentle with the woman; she was probably just a little confused by whatever trip they were on this time. Maybe she'd hit her head or something… "I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant."

There was silence on the other end before he heard a genuine female laugh. "Oh sweetie, I'm not confused at all! I think your excitement for your baby has addled your brains a little yourself!"

Yugi blinked. She honestly believed he was pregnant… which wasn't a good sign. There was obviously something to make her believe this, and that worried him. Was this some weird, rare genetic disease? It would have been good to know about this unheard of mutation _before_ he started sleeping with Yami!

"Darling, I'm still talking!" Yugi heard his mother protest and tried to force himself back to attention. He was just being paranoid; after all, someone would have discovered some mutation where males could get pregnant if it existed. He couldn't possibly be the first.

"Dad, I…"

"Yugi, do you remember going to the hospital when you were a child?" Surprisingly, his dad started talking first, actually interrupting Yugi. That was certainly new; in all their phone calls, their conversations never lasted more than five sentences, let alone with his father actually starting a line of questioning.

"…Yes. Vaguely…" He had gone quite a few times, but he didn't remember much of it. They kept jabbing him with needles, which had apparently made him faint. Thankfully, that needle phobia had faded as he grew older, but his childhood visits were very faded in his memory.

"Well son… they weren't for check-ups."

"What?" What were they for then? Yugi racked his brain, but couldn't come up with an idea. Unless it was some disease he'd had when he was younger… but he hadn't been sickly as a child, just weak and a little dorky.

Okay, maybe a lot dorky and pathetic, but still…

"Sweetie, how do you think we got the money to travel so much?" Apparently Mom had the phone again. "This big company… well, it was looking for a test subject for a few experimental procedures, and we just knew you'd be able to handle them perfectly!"

WHAT?

What the hell did that even mean? Test subject? Experimental procedures? Like a science experiment? Was that what they were saying?

No way. They might not have been the best parents in the world, but to use their child as part of an experiment? It wasn't possible… was it?

Sadly enough, Yugi had a sinking suspicion that his line of thinking wasn't too far off the mark. For one, where did this money to completely disappear and never return home come from? And they did get very happy after a few of his hospital visits, he remembered that part…

"What… procedures?" His voice sounded rather detached as his brain went into overload. If he believed his parents, and he couldn't think of a reason they'd lie about something like this, then it meant…

It meant… that he really was pregnant.

Well, shit.

As his mother continued to explain, his father would occasionally say something to help make her babbling a little easier to get through. That was helpful, considering the mind-blown state of their son, who was still trying to process the whole being-pregnant-and-male thing…

So, in the long run, as a child, Yugi's parents had decided they wanted to travel, but they didn't have the money. The small, apparently _harmless_ procedures they allowed this as-yet unnamed company to perform on their son seemed like a godsend to the wanderers, and all they'd had to do was sign a confidentiality agreement and a few other papers and they were set for life. These procedures might account for why he seemed to stop growing and why he was always a little… different from other boys his age.

For a terrible moment, he wondered if it had also changed his sexual orientation, but remembering his crush on Tea just a few years before, decided that wasn't likely and Yugi's mind decided to go to another topic.

So, apparently, according to his parents, he was not only some crazy science experiment that they used to get the money to travel the world, but he was the first real male pregnancy, and still in high school, with no real plans for the future.

Well, that was wonderful.

And he still had to get Yami to believe it.

Three hours later, he was still sitting on the couch, trying to get a few more answers out of his grandfather, who seemed as clueless as Yugi was. This was certainly a dilemma…

"Get some sleep Yugi," Grandpa touched his shoulder, offering support if it was needed. "You'll need your rest."

Oh gods, he really would, wouldn't he? And he'd have to eat right, and all these other things… he had a living thing inside of him!

And it wasn't just his. He had… He had Yami's child inside of him!

The momentary happiness at that idea soon faded.

Now, how in the world was he going to convince him of that?

* * *

MBP: Yes, it's short... my brain short-circuited. There will be longer chapters in the future. As I get more used to writing Yugi, and Yami, and everyone else I've only ever used as side characters before.

Rini: Well, let us know what you think! We promise, Yami will make an appearance in the next chapter, and all their friends will be making appearances very soon afterwards! After all, it can't be a story about life if Yugi hides in his house all the time, can it?

MBP: Shhh! Don't spoil it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
